The Rift: A Tails the Fox love story
by The StoryBook Tree
Summary: I worked on this for a few days, hope you ravenous readers enjoy. This is a Tails and Marine love story. Here's an excerpt:Tails just saw her. He just SAW MARINE. He had hope and this little silver locket represented that. Tails didn't know how or why this happened to him, but there was something he did know: He had to go back! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all you readers! It's The StoryBook Tree again. I'll add a romance story before I start working on chapter 2 of "Heroes of Mobius". This is a Sonic the Hedgehog romance story so don't judge me. Tails and Marine. Why you ask?**  
**Because why the heck not! and also, they spent so much time together that they might have developed feelings for eachother.**  
**Their quest ended before they could come to terms with it... probably... Enjoy!**  
**I'll get the disclaimer over with: I do not own Sega, Archie Comics, or the Sonic Team.**

**The Rift**

* * *

It was a nice morning in mystic ruins and Tails the yellow two-tailed fox was sucking on a butterscotch as he watched the sun rise over the horizon.

Tails likes candy, Butterscotches in particular, because he doesn't like coffee(it made him throw up when wave tried to give him some him some) or energy drinks(They give him a migraine headache) so he eats sugar filled things. They keep his mind sharp and keeps him awake off the rush.

As he was looking out across the horizon when something shiny caught his eye. It was only there for a second then it was gone.

"What was that"? Tails thought aloud. "Sonic's never up this early". "I think I'd better check it out".

Thus, after breakfast, he fueled up the Tornado. Recently, Tails has been looking for reasons to take it out. He loves flying in it, it goes faster than he can go and it just gives him a new feeling of freedom, a way to forget the bad hand in life he has been given... He never talks about it... about how his life started going downhill since he joined sonic and the freedom fighters.

Life's treated him better than others he knew. He lost track of his family ,though, right after he met sonic and Knothole was burned to the ground by Eggman. He lost old friends and family that day and he left the ashes behind to try to make a difference. He maid new friends and lost half of them along the way...Revenge?  
...That'd be good too.

Sometimes when he was alone, he often thought about those he lost... some of them didn't even die... There was just a whole DIMENSION of difference between them. "Marine". Tails said. He wished desperatly to see her again. ever since the Sol quest he couldn't get her out of his mind. Tails didn't like having down time because it started these invading thoughts that always led back to her. So, he kept himself busy so he coudn't think about her... Her orange fur... it smelled slightly like tropical fruit... her eyes... how they glittered like the sea... Her ears... how they curved cutely over her head...  
even her accent... "No, stop"! "I just can't think about her". "Because, if I do, then i'm lonlier than ever... it feels like i'm the only person in this dimension..." His eyes were welling up with tears over the "Loss" of his one feeling of true beloning, his feeling with Marine.

He'd accepted the fact that he was never going to see her again. He thought of hundreds no, Thousands of plans and inventions that might take him to her but in the end they all had obvious faults, this one being the biggest: The laws of physics don't like to be broken. So, after attempt #3012, he gave up.

He upgraded the tornado to be more resilient(It's pretty much a flying fortress, so to speak) faster, more agile, and he even installed cupholders. He was living off the hero money he maid saving mobatropolis over and over again. His "Hut" Was now a decently sized house on a cliff area overlooking the whole Mystic Ruins area. But all the money in Mobius couldn't give him what he really wanted. "Oh, crap"! Tails yelled as he left his thoughtful trance to realize he was overflowing the fuel tank on The Tornado. He quickly stopped pouring his energy juice(a concoction he invented by accident after dropping the green Chaos Emerald in Fruit Punch after a party) and ran for a rag to soak up the juice. About ten minutes later he had all the juice soked up and was in his plane prepping the enjines. Tails had a clear view over mystic ruins from his mini-hangar/garage. He saw something flash again and he wasn't going to miss it this time. Tails turned key and the engine came to life along with the propellar and within one minute he was out of the garage and into the sky.

Whatever it was, it was shining over a small pond down below him, way down on the surface. He found a nice flat area to land and he did so. He got out, took off his flight gear, and walked over to the small resevoir. At first he didn't see anything in the crystal blue water. Then he saw it; a Silver locket. It had an R on one side and another R on the other side. He ,at the time, had no idea what these meant. He tried to open it then something pulled him into the water. Then the Locket seemed to be so heavy that it dragged Tails deep into the once shallow resevoir. He tried to scream but no noise was made and water entered his mouth. his lungs stung from lack of air. He thought he was going to drown. He would have already if it wasn't for marines water training. "I'm going to die. he thought I'm going to die here at the bottom of some strange pond by drowning". "I wasn't able to love once". "Fitting end I suppose". "I finally decide to go out and do something myself and I drown in my own misery. He closed his eyes and let his life flash before his eyes as he felt is lungs screaming for air. Then he didn't feel anything and he let the images flow before him. He saw when he was just a pup, about 4 years old, playing with his mother and father in the knothole playground. Thats where he met Sylvia Squirrel, his first true friend. Then he was 6, sitting on a couch eyeing his mothers distended belly while his father explained that he was to have a sister from now on. Then he was 7 and it was his birthday party. He sat with his hat on at the table as at least quarter of the few residents of knothole sang happybirthday to him in a grand choir, giving him nutberry cake with seven candles on it. Then his visions started taking a turn for the worse. He was 8; He woke up to the of screaming and explosions. His parents ran in grabbed him and his sister and started running outside into the forest. It was his fault...  
The reason the missle man(Eggman/Robotnik) saw his family out of the burning trees was because he saw his two tails. He shot missles at the nearest tree and it fell.  
His father dropped him and he rolled to the other side of the burning tree just before it came crashing down. His screams and crying was drowned out by the burning and other villagers screams. Then he saw him, he saw Sonic the Hedgehog. He found a way to hurt the missle man and his flying machine. Then he twisted his Tails to fly after him. Finally he was reliving every victory and loss against Eggman.  
He Finally he hit the bottom. Although it wasn't the bottom he was expecting. It was soft. He decided to open his eyes before he drowned to death. He looked down and there was Sand! The water was warm, Tropical warm... The fox looked up and he was a few feet from the surface. He decided he'd rather breath in this strange place than drown. Tails then realized how much he needed air. He swam to the surface in about 2 seconds flat before he passed out. When he reached the surface,  
he took the longest, deepest breath he had ever taken in his life. The air tasted salty and he could see an island in the distance. The island scared Tails... it looked familiar... Really familiar... so familiar it was scary.

All of a sudden he heard something that sounded a lot like a motor boat without the stuttering. He looked to his left and saw something Orange cutting through the water at high speeds barraling towards him. Tails almost screamed but it hit him too fast for that. It hit him and knocked him to the side and all of a sudden it lost its momentum. It stopped and Tails was finished catching his breath when he heard an all too familiar voice; "What the boody-" "Tails!" Marine said in a shocked voice. "Marine!" Tails returned in the same shocked voice. A million thought were racing through his mind when the locket he had forgot about became heavy again and dragged him down. This time it threw him onto dry land and out of the strange pond. One thought went through his mind that resparked his desire to carry on. Tails just saw her. He just SAW MARINE. He had hope and this little silver locket represented that. Tails didn't know how or why this happened to him, but there was something he did know: He had to go back!

* * *

**And that's it for chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed. Chapter 2 soon :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back guys! I thought I'd finish this off before I start chapter 2 of "Heroes of Mobius".**  
**Please review and enjoy! I'll get the disclaimer over with: I do not own Sega, Archie Comics, or the Sonic Team.**

**The Rift chapter two**

* * *

Tails had been studying the locket for three days now. He'd tried to get back in the past three days but locket wouldn't take him back, and it wasn't about to give up its secrets.

After the second night of working non-stop with no rest trying to figure out how it (the locket) works, he passed out on the third day, right on top of it. On the fourth day he woke up in a very uncomfortable position an the floor to hear the phone ringing.

He crawled over to the phone and answered it. "Hello?" It was cream who answered. "Oh, hi Tails! I was just calling to see if you wanted to come with me, Amy, and Mister Sonic to the new amusement park in Mobatropolis". "They've got all kinds of things like rollercoasters,cotton candy, fortune telling... she was going on and on but Tails wasn't listening. He thought about it...

He needed to give his mind a break. The fox had learned the some of the greatest ideas happen away from work. "Hall of Mirrors-"."Yeah, i'll go. Thanks for the offer." "Oh, you will! "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Cream screeched ecstatically.

"Why are you so happy?" "Well, Amy was taking mister sonic as a date,and I was feeling left out." "Wait, this a da-dat-DATE?" "Yeah, um, do you still wanna come?" Tails sighed "Yeah, i still want to come." "Great!" I'll tell Mister Sonic and Amy that you're coming!" "Ok, thanks Cream." "You're welcome, and thank you Tails for coming!". "Bye.". "Bye".

Well, now Tails had something to do with his day. When he got off the phone it occurred to him that he hadn't performed hygiene of any kind in three days either. So he got up and went to get in the shower.  
When Tails got out, the phone rang again.

"Hello?" It was Sonic the Hedgehog, the closest thing he had to a brother.  
"Hey Tails, I a little rabbit told me that you're coming with us"? "Yes, i'm coming." "Glad you are, i'm almost scared to go on a date with Amy by myself (as the only guy).

"She might have taken me to get mairied in stead of the whole amusement park thing... but thats not what I called to talk about." "What is it, Sonic". Tails asked. "Oh yeah! Amy is putting her make-up on, even though I told her she doesn;t need it-" Sonic was the king of going off topic.  
"So we'll be there in five minutes." "Five minutes!" "Yeah." Amy'd smash me if we didn't follow her "perfect"day plan. So, um, yeah, see you in five minutes!"

Then the blue blur abruptly hung up the phone. "Tails then started screaming as he rushed to do everything in the five minutes he was given. So far Tails had dried off, put socks and shoes on (and gloves), taken out the trash, but forgot to eat breakfast.

It just occurred to him that he hadn't eaten anything in the last three days either, excluding the Poptart he had on the second day. He ran into his decently sized kitchen and got out poptarts, then there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Tails! We're here! Sonic called through the door.

Then the voice of a certain pink hedgehog called out a second afterward. "Hey Tails! Get out here before I smash the door down! We will NOT be late!"amy screamed

As The kitsune ran to the door there was a huge impact sound on the door. Directly as an effect, Amy yelped in pain. Tails opened the door to see Amy covering her cheek with the enormous Puka-puka hammer a few meters away. Sonic was covering his mouth to keep from laughing and Cream the Rabbit was checking her overly stuffed (Trademarked) Mina the Mongoose backpack for bandages.

A wide eyed Tails then commented on the situation."I had the new door made shatter-proof with rubber. It was supposed to be a precaution for Eggbots but I guess it works for certain impatient pink Hedgehogs too."

Now Sonic the blue blur couldn't control his laughter anymore. He laughed out loud causing Amy to smile knowing she made Sonic laugh.  
While Sonic was having his laughing fit and Amy bandaging her cheek, Cream took out a square cloth and walked over to Tails. She unfolded the square cloth revealing two crispy buttered pieces of toast; still warm.

"I figured you hadn't eaten so I made this for you." Cream said handing the cloth to the two-tailed fox. "Thank you Cream, I was actually really hungry but i didn't get the chance to eat." Tails replied thankfully to the kind Rabbit.

Tails took a bite into the first piece when Amy said that they needed to leave.

The rest of the day went great. They made it into the Park and started with the hall of mirrors(Sonic admiring himself in every one, Amy too). Then roller coasters(Amy took this as a chance to hug sonic) bumper-cars(Amy Knocked everyone out of the way to get next to sonic), tea-cups(Hugging again), ect. They had a blast.

This was what Tails needed to de-stress and forget his troubles. "I guess that we've only got one thing left we can do."Sonic said his mouth full of chili-dog.  
"And thats-". Amy cut Sonic off. "The Tunnel of Love!" Amy shouted excitedly. She Wrapped herself around Sonic as tight as a wound clamp. Sonic tried to push her away but every time he pushed she hugged tighter. This continued for the next 10 minutes.

"I sure had fun today Tails." Cream said blushing. "Me to Cream" Tails returned. "But it's not over yet, we've still got the Tunnel of Love." Cream said. "Yeah, The...  
Tunnel...of Love..." Tails said hesitantly. "Do you want to go?" Yeah, its just-" Tails couldn't finish because Cream put her hand on his cheek. "Don't worry Tails, I really, REALLY, like you but I won't push anything on you". Cream smiled and kissed his cheek and said; "I promise"

Tails was about to speak but Sonic and Amy had finished their tug-of-war and Amy was ready to go. Tails decided he'd do something for Cream he should have done a long time ago; he held Creams hand.

She gasped at the sudden surprise then looked at him and smiled. Tails smiled back. They'd made it to the Tunnel of love in a few minutes. There weren't that many people there, considering the "only couples allowed rule" so they got in quickly. Amy grabbed Sonic and practically threw him into the first boat. Then when the next boat came, Tails and Cream got in.

What came next was strange to as an Alien concept to Tails. They entered through a heart shaped over-hang, then went through a room with scented candles and cheesy love songs playing overhead. then they entered a dark room with a romantic movie playing on a screen. Next they passed through an area filled with statues and small buildings of "Famous lovers" throughout history. Then they left that room and the water started picking up and as they were speeding along Cream was holding on to Tails really tightly.

Then the boats stopped, and they could see sunlight again. Tails felt like his arm was about to break and he gritted. Cream heard this and opened her eyes and realized how tight she was holding Tails's arm. She then let go and blushed. "That was fun Tails commented.  
" Yeah, I thought so. Sorry for almost breaking your arm." Its alright, I didn't know you were that strong." "Huh, well Amy has been taking me to the gym with her and put me through her special "Fangirl workout" and I guess that it's been paying off." "I guess so." and they laughed

They found Sonic and Amy over by the concessions; Amy trying to share ice-cream with Sonic. At first he refused then Amy took out her hammer. Then Sonic gulped and reluctantly started licking the opposite side of the cone. Sonic had his eyes closed. Just before their tongues met Tails spoke up. "Is it time to leave?" Sonic opened his eyes and realized how close his tongue was to Amy's and jumped back as if surprised. Amy then gave Tails one of those "I'll get you later" looks and said "Yeah, we're done with all I had planned." Cream spoke up now. "And it is 5 o'clock". Shakily Sonic replied "Yeah, let's go."

They Stopped by Tail's house first so they could walk him home. Amy was now back to her cheerful self and said goodnight to Tails. Sonic followed and then there was only Cream left. "I had fun today." Yeah me too." "Thanks for coming Tails." Thanks for inviting me." "Goodnight, Tails" Cream said. What happened next made Tails's heart skip a beat. Cream came in close and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Tails." And she walked off. Tails was shocked but decided to go with it.

He smiled as he opened his door. he saw things were torn up and thrown everywhere. Tails saw this and reached into his tail fur and pulled out his super comb. I wasn't a weapon but it could do some damage (As Tails learned in testing). Heard noise from his garage. As he approached the door he heard a thin raspy yet liquid voice emanating from inside: "Where is it, where is it, WHERE IS IT! it screamed. He opened the door to find Chaos tearing apart the inside of The Tornado. "Chaos!" Tails yelled.

Chaos looked up and flowed toward him faster than the fox could blink. Chaos materialized and pinned him to the wall. "Where is it!" He screamed. "Where is what?!" Tails screamed back.

"The Locket!" Chaos screamed now drowning Tails.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff hanger but I wanted to get this out. please wait. Chapter 3 soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! To be honest I kind of forgot about this story. Most of you saw the apology letter but if you didn't i've been in a depression institute for a while. I got out and its taken me a while to get back to typing. Noone seems that interested in my stuff anymore so I don't know what to do. Anyway I'll get back to this and finish it off pretty soon. Here we go.**

* * *

Tails words came out in bubbling gurgles. He had an idea where it was but he had no idea what chaos wanted with it. Tails had only one option to himself from drowning.  
Tails started whirling his two tails around and around to create a funnel in which chaos would be sucked into and free Tails long enough to explain his situation at least if he was lucky.

The plan was successful. At about when his tails reached 80 miles per hour Chaos couldn't hold on anymore and was forced into a funnel as tails ducked and rolled forward and chaos was reduced to a very VERY angry puddle.

"I'll kill you fox!" Chaos shrieked as he reformed.

"Wait! Don't you want the locket?" Tails rebutted to try to keep chaos from reshaping his body in many uncomfortable and lethal ways.

"YES! Give it to me!" Chaos screamed in his thin liquid voice as his arm condensed into a blade of highly condensed water.

Tails started sweating at the sight of that blade. He'd seen chaos cut through 7 feet of solid steel with water before. He could without a doubt cut through Tails like a flaming katana through butter. "Listen Chaos. I'll give it to you, but why do you want it?"

Chaos relaxed slightly. "You promise i'll have it?"

"Yes." he held up his right hand. "Heroes honor."

Chaos's hand reverted. "Good. Do you really want to know? Do you really want to know what makes me... what I am?" Chaos asked.

"Yes."

"Alright. i'll tell you... Did you ever wonder what these ruins were were before they reached this state?" Chaos pressed the garage door button and as it retracted it gave you a view of mistic ruins.

Tails had never thought about it. He'd always guessed they were once part of some ancient kingdom. "I've never really thought about it. Historians always said they possibly belonged to the Terran Empire. I never really believed that but its a possibility."

Chaos chuckled. "No... Its not Terran. You're off by about 40,000 years."

"What!? Its that old?" Tails shrieked.

"Yes... so am I..." Chaos whispered. "50,000 years ago, Mobius was the home to my people. We were powerful and numerous. We didn't have much evidence but our archeologists and historians believed we were the first civilization on this world. In my time, this world was called Chaos, not Mobius."

Tails had a million questions going through his head and only one mouth."You're 50,000 years old? How is that possible? Why are you the only one left?"

"I spent 40,000 years of it stuck in a block of ice in the far south. Let me tell you our story, then you might understand why I need that Locket." Chaos said. He then beckoned Tails to sit down. "Its a very VERY long tale. You'll want to take a seat."

Thus Tails pulled a fold-up chair out and sat in it attentively waiting for Chaos to begin. "Alright..." Chaos began.

"55,000 years ago, my people created the first world empire ever known. Cities flourished, Hunger was non-existent, with research we were immune to all diseases. Wars were were eradicated completely. Life was paradise. 50,000 years ago we learned that Chaos was slowly dieing. Plantlife would wither, animal populations declined, sea levels rose bringing many disasters with them. Our perfect world was coming undone. We didn't know what had caused all of this but the house of kings called Three teams skilled inventors, physicists,  
and various scientists to try to create some way to post-pone or even prevent the end.

The first team came back 3 weeks later and presented a small creature hey called a "chao". They were little fairy things that used Chaos energy to repair anything that was broken. They were made to heal the world. Different kinds for different parts of the world that needed healed. They were released immediatly but it was too late.  
The world couldn't be healed fast enough at this point.

Then the other two teams continued to work vigorously hoping the world didn't die before they finished. Team 2 found something here that shouldn't be. They found a gem that was dubbed "The Sol Emerald". The found cracks in the world that had been there for an eternity that led to many other, different locations. They believed they could use the sol emerald to open a slipstream to a safe place that we move to, atleast until the world healed itself. They successfully opened the portal to the other place and sent seven fearless scientists to the otherside. They came back after 5 hours. It was warm and tropical on the other side. It was ideal for colinization.  
There seemed to be no intelligent civilizations there at the time. Much of the place was ocean and there was many islands. They made it simple by placing all of the mechanism itself inside a small locket.

The third team then presented their idea. They had uncovered a series of emeralds of varying colors that radiated celestial energy. They dated to be older than the planet itself.  
They had discovered that they could use that celestial energy to rejuvinate the planet, and save it without having to move our population. As the total death date approached the second team moved their families and friends families to the other side of the portal, leaving a copy of the locket for those who decided that was the best coarse of action.

As the date approached we spent more time with our loved ones because of how close we came. Noone would shirk the gift called so accurately Life. My father was on the rejuvinator project. I stayed with him. I spent the last few hours before rejuvination with my bond mate, seductor. She said "I love you" For the first and last time when she left one hour before the Rejuvination.

When the time arrived something was wrong. It was delayed a minute. Then the unthinkable happened... There was a flash of red from the eternal tower and... There was a blast that was colored red and rapidly crossed the planet... As it touched my people... they were instantly erased." Chaos was on the verge of tears as he recalled this painful, hellish memory.

"But when it hit me... There was the single most painful thing i've ever experianced as a searing pain quickly spread across my entire body. Instead of killing me, I absorbed all of the celestial energy from the Chaos blast. It made me a monster. It gave me immortality, the ability to change shape, the ability to manipulate chaos energy, and an uncontrollable rage that came with all of the uncontrolable power.

I spent the next few years of my existence traveling what was left of chaos trying to find more of my people that may have possibly escaped the blast... I was wrong...  
That blast wiped out every single member of my race... The chao survived, their creators did not... The chao had already started healing the world without us.  
I didn't know what to do with the rest of whatever I had left. I couldn't find the locket... I figured it was destroyed... I wandered around the world. I saw the first blooms of life as the chao sped up the world healing itself. I eventually made my way to the far south and was confronted with the impossible freezing cold. The cold dead whispers of my people all confronted me... I couldn't take it and I allowed the cold to take me... I froze... That was one of the last memories I have of that time.

The Ice started to thaw but I was immobile and I waited hundreds of years. Then a strange ship arrived. The first life i'd seen in an impossible amount of time. They were the first Mobians to make it to chillwhispers; What the southpole was called after my account. These men and woman were explorers sent by queen terra 3,000 years ago.  
They found me in that block of ice and they romoved it, with me inside. They kept me cold aboard their ship as they returned. I was returned and presented to a yellow fox girl named terra. She had raised an empire that had taken control of all of "mobius" as it was called then. She was benevolent ruler loved by all. I proved my use and told her my story. I became her advisor and bodyguard. Soon we fell in love. I gave her immortality and we ruled together until 1000 years later when a monstrous creature that went by shadow used chaos energy and a mass of rebels and crippled the empire.

By that time we'd had a child. He looked like a normal fox but he had my personality and my chaos powers. The monster known as shadow came in on a storm of fury and killed all of the elite guard. To protect our son, I had to watch them kill her... The rage released itself and I killed every single one of them... Mercilessly.  
I killed shadow but he created a stasis crystal around himself in his last moments as he chaos controlled to an unknown location. I took my son to some friends of my wife in a forest and he was raised there.  
You remind me much of him Tails... You might even be his decendant... Then that would make you mine...

Anyway I wandered and did this and that for 1000 years and I met princess Tikal. Then 2000 more and We're at modern mobius. I learn of a locket thats been in the ruins of my my old home that resembles that locket 50,000 years previous. I come to find it and it appears that you my friend have it. Here I am to retrieve it. Thats all thats happened throughout my entire life.  
Now you know. I can take you to the other side if you want. Return you too..." Chaos finally finished the tale of his life.

Tails finally understood. Everything that made chaos, chaos was everything thats gone on through his life. He's gone through an unimaginable amount of pain and thats made the being infront of him. He's learned the strangest things about creatures, people, and places he knows. This amount of knowledge is amazing. Now his thoughts returned to his deal. "Wait... Blaze and Marines world isn't a different dimension?"

Chaos scoffed. "Divinity no. Its just another world out there in the infinate expanse of cosmos. But I believe its actually just a planet orbiting the star closest to this one.  
Its only 7 lightyears away."

"What?!" Tails shrieked at this sudden realization

"Yep." Chaos said simply. "Although trying to get there for YOU is almost like trying to break the dimensional barrier."

Tails kept his end of the bargain. He went to his desk and pulled out the secret drawer in it and pulled out the locket. "Here you are." Tails said as he gave chaos the locket.

"Thank you immeasurably..." Chaos sounded like he was about to cry as the locket vibrated softly in his hands.

"What will you do if you find them?" Tails asked

"I'm not sure... I guess give my experiance and do my best to rejoin my people." Chaos said without much decision.

"Will you be able to take me there? And possibly back?" Tails asked.

"Yes. I'd appreciate if we left immediatly. I really want to see the other side if you don't mind." Chaos said.

"Alright. Lets go." Tails said with a happy smirk. His heart was bursting with joy, he'd get to see marine again, and help chaos with a goal thats been there since even before the world he knew. Chaos apologized for all the mess he created in his fury and used his chaos control powers to set everything right. They took the plane out to the pool which took about 3 minutes. They didn't land though. Chaos told Miles to do something completel insane and he'd never do if given the chance to think; He told him to nosedive into the pool.

Miles looked at him and called him crazy and chaos just chuckled. "Are you crazy?" Miles screamed over the engine.

"Maybe a little. Just do it! It will help when we get to the other side!" Chaos screamed back.

"Alright! We'll survive this right!?" Tails screamed

"Probably!" Chaos screamed back as Tails dipped the plane for a straight nose dive into the pool.

Tails covered his face "I hope you're right about this!"

"Aha ha ha ha ha! Here we go!" Chaos screamed in return as they plumeted towards the portal pool.

* * *

**And thats a rap. Thanks guys for reading and please REVIEW. I appreciate it. I love you all! ;D. Chapter 4 coming soon! X)**


	4. The final chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4 for The Rift: A Tails the Fox Love Story. Guys, I've been deciding to commit to old stories and give them endings that they deserve. Well, after a large amount of time, I have a good idea of how to continue this or start another story from its ashes. See you on the other side! I do not own Sega, Sonic Team, or Archie Comics. This will be the fourth and final chapter of this story.**

* * *

Tails didn't remember much from what seemed like hours before but he knew with his better judgment that it was only a few minutes previous when he was up in the air to when he was in this deep pool of water with a crazy immortal in the backseat and an age old locket around his neck.  
He held his breath as he saw infinite darkness around him and it seemed like time had stopped. Then He saw the light and the plane suddenly kicked forward and up, cutting through the tropical water of Sol.

There wasn't enough time for the water to reach the engine. They broke the surface of the water in under a second. Tails saw the island. It was night time. His heart was bursting with joy, he could finally see marine.  
He did it! He actually did it! He could hear Chaos behind him laughing... but it sounded like... Joy! Chaos was happy! They flew around the island several times looking for a place to land and finally spotted a safe stretch of beach to put the plane down. A few minutes later they were on the ground getting out.

Tails was looking around the island. "I wonder where she could be?" Tails thought out loud.

"I don't know but I must find my people... If there are any to find..."

"What will you do if they're all gone?" Tails asked curiously

"If they're gone. I don't know." He stared solemnly at the ocean.

"I'm gonna go meet the girl I never thought I'd see again." Tails told Chaos.

"You do that..." Chaos told Tails rather absently. "When you feel like coming back we can go look in the ocean. I might need some... support if I'm the last."

Tails looked over at the former god of destruction. "Alright."

"Good. Now go find your loved one."

"Already on it."

[Had in folder for over a year gathering dust.]

* * *

[Welcome to the present]

From there Tails left Chaos on the coast and made his way into the Jungle in the island. He remembered that she said she was going to build a house up on the hill in the middle of the island so she could look at the stars. He got her into star gazing. He trudged through the sand and into the interior of the island. He knew that all the palms and things were just part of the coast. The interior was dry and near inhospitable. He finally found the break in the forest and saw the rocky area expand before him. He saw a tall hill in the distance with a singular tree on it. He smiled.

He twirled his namesakes together and lifted off the ground in a cloud of outback dust. The air was cold but fresh. Even fresher than the ruins. The stars here were beautiful. He looked up and stared at the night sky for a moment. He could see the galaxy occupying the night sky in its beautiful arc. He looked off to its side and he saw an orange dot that reminded him of Mobius's star. In reality, it was. He flew over to the hill and landed. There was no marine. He was confused. Where else could she be?  
Her home maybe? But she always seemed like a light sleeper... "Always time for an adventure" she told him.

He sighed. He heard an unsheathing behind him. He jumped around as quick as a... well... fox. There was a koala with light armor and a sword in tail's face. Tail's raised his hands.

"Whoa, I don't want any trouble."

"Who in the gems are you and what business do you have here?" He said harshly.

"I'm here to see a girl named marine. Do you know of her?" Tails said, keeping his cool.

The koala seemed taken aback. Then he returned to normalcy and sheathed his blade. You don't look like you could be a blind spy."

"A blind spy?" Tails was confused.

"A spy for the blind legion who serves the Usurper Selvorin. Either you're not from around here, or you're a bloody moron. How do you know Admiral Marine?"

"W-what? We were friends... What is the blind legion? Who is Selvorin? What's happened here?"

"If you're truly Marines friend, she'll explain everything. If not, you'll have your head mailed back to the legion in a box. Got me?" He said gruffly.

"Yes, sir." Tails was slightly trembling. He was here very recently. What had happened? The koala led tails down the dune and towards some lights on the horizon. It was a camp with thousands of denizens built next to a river. It took 13 minutes roughly to get there. Tails saw many people, a lot of them looked like refugees. Thin but surviving.  
They gave him curious and sad looks as he walked by. The river was wide and huge. The people drank from it by filling cups and flasks with water. There were more people that wore desert clothes and light armor like the koala and had various weapons. There was a kangaroo with a great-sword and had his face covered with a turban and cloth face mask. He looked particularly intimidating. He saw more of these soldiers as they approached the "center" of this camp. There was a massive ship set up on a wooden ramp into the river. This was all alien to Miles. There was a wooden wall around the ship by a great margin. Probably so if they were attacked, the civilians could retreat into there.

The koala led him up a set of side ramps to get to the top of the ship that was maybe 15 meters off the ground. There were soldiers in heavier armor up here performing various tasks and two were guarding the door to the captains cabin. They both had full plate armor and a heavy looking shield that had a serrated edge and was painted to look like the sun. They had spears that were 7 feet tall and the tip looked like a criss dagger. Their swords at their sides looked like scimitars. They looked like they meant business.

The koala nodded to them and they let him bring tails through the door to the captains cabin. There she was. Marine in what looked like a captains uniform only without the hat and she had an eye patch. She was hunched over a map studying it.

"Admiral?" The koala asked.

"Yes?" She looked up. Her eye widened and her jaw loosened. She started trembling.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" He asked.

"L-leave, scruff. I kn-know him..." Marine stuttered out.

He bowed and walked out. Tails saw here and she was still breath-taking. He walked towards her. She vaulted over the table and wrapped tails in a tight hug. Tails returned this. Marine started crying. Tails soon followed. Marine backed out and still held tails. She looked into his eyes.

"Are you a ghost? Have you come to tell me that the fight is over? I thought I saw you two year ago. Just before this hell began. I just need to know... Are you real?"

Tails wiped his tear with his glove and wiped hers. I'm as real as you. God... I missed you marine. A second hasn't gone by that I haven't wanted to be here with you."

"I feel the same miles. So much has changed since I last saw you. But this has been building up for a while so I'm going to do this before we go any further..." She leaned in quickly and kissed tails. It wasn't a light kiss, but a real, full on kiss. Tails kissed back. It just felt right. To be in this moment. This moment with marine.  
If he was dying, this would be the last thing he thinks of so he can leave the world with something good. Neither of them knew how long they kissed. They went until their collective breath was lost and they had shared oxygen for some of that time.

"Wow... That..." Tails started.

"Was amazing and overdue." Marine finished.

"What's happened here, marine?"

"I assume you mean Sol? Well, two years ago, this bleeder named selvorin took a private army into Capital and fought blaze head on. I wasn't there to help. If I was... Maybe things'd be different... But her private guards weren't enough and she was forced to flee with a message to her people that she'd return to them with the strength to liberate them. That night, she came to my home in a cloak and told me what happened. She wanted me to start fighting back. Keep them busy. She needed to find something on a journey that would make her strong enough to reclaim her throne. Selvorin isn't very fond of Loyalists and all the people you saw were loyalists who lost friends and loved ones to Selvorin and his "blind legion" and had their properties seized by him. All those who fight against him are sent as indentured servants to the far corners of Sol. We're the "Queen's Storm". A large band of rebels, mercenaries, and those with beef against the blind legion and selvorin. I lead them. Blaze isn't back yet and its been my job to build up a rebel band from the bleeding ground up."

"Wow... a lots changed..."

"No kidding. Well, listen, I think we can pick up where we left off but I can't simply stop fighting. So, we can be together if you stay here with me." She got a stupid grin on her face. "So how do you feel like join'in me crew matey?"

Tails laughed. "I'll stay and do whatever I can. And I may have a god who'd be willing to help us..."

* * *

Tails had his arm wrapped around marine as they snuggled close together under the tree. Tails wore his own light armor that kept him warm. He kept his signature gloves but replaced his shoes with boots. He was warmer in the cool outback night. They both looked up at the night sky. The moon was big and bright and the galaxy was beautiful. They both silently looked at the stars, feeling apart of one-another.

"You know... I fantasized about this since you left..." Marine whispered. "Only in my dreams I'd tell myself..."

"Well you aren't dreaming. I didn't want to leave you. But this time..." Marine looked up at him. Tails looked down at her face and stared into her visible eye. "I'm never going anywhere, but with you." He leaned in and they kissed deeply.

* * *

**Alright. Its over. But if enough people want a sequel, I'll dish it out, hot and ready to be consumed by your hungry eyes. And for all you people complaining about how it was too easy for tails to win marine back, I think its pretty cliché about how the person in power gives this monologue about how they have to devote themselves to their people and don't have time for a relationship. You can be in a relationship and retain power. Marine always seemed to me to be the person who wouldn't let power of position change her. And they were madly in love. That connection over incredible distances that even time can't cut. Its fanfiction. I can be dramatic. Well... Its over, thanks for joining me on this long and wild ride. Review please and tell me if you want a sequel and/or a story about my adaptation of the life of chaos. Cheers! **

**Sincerely, and with love,**

**The StoryBook Tree**


End file.
